Suerte
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: "Ron era de los que se ponían de los nervios por todo, pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo para estarlo. [...] Era ahora o nunca".


Summary: " _Ron era de los que se ponían de los nervios por todo, pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo para estarlo. [...] Era ahora o nunca"._

Disclaimer: _nada es mío, bla bla bla..._

OoOoO

Ron era de los que se ponían de los nervios por todo, pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo para estarlo. No dejaba de pasearse de un lado para otro por la Madriguera, despeinándose e hiperventilando.

Necesitaba _Felix Felicis_. ¡¿Por qué no había caído antes en ese detalle?! No iba a salir bien, puede que...

-¿Ron? ¿Ronald?-su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Acaso había vuelto a empezar a utilizar el Giratiempos para volverlo loco como en tercero?

Hermione lo miró con preocupación.

-Ron, ¿estás bien? Estás sudando...-le apartó un mechón de la cara, con delicadeza.

Él carraspeó sonoramente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Emm... sí, sí. Claro.

Hermione Granger frunció el ceño, quitándose la chaqueta.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó, observando un punto fijo en su nariz- Tienes sucia la nariz. Espera, que te la...-alzó la mano, dispuesta a limpiársela.

-¡NO!- exclamó sobresaltándola y apartándose de un salto. La chica parpadeó perpleja y él se aclaró la garganta, tratando de arreglar la situación- Quiero decir... que es para que me dé suerte.

-Para que te dé suerte- lo parafraseó, sin entender, mirándolo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-Sí-se rascó detrás de la oreja, un poco incómodo-. Tenía la nariz sucia cuando nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas? En el...

-En el tren-asintió ella, sonriendo con dulzura-. ¿Para qué necesitas suerte?

Era ahora o nunca. Inspiró profundamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y se arrodilló, sacando la cajita expuesta, mirándola con adoración.

-¿... Ron?-preguntó muy bajito, boquiabierta.

Le sudaban las manos, temblaba como una hoja. Suspiró y sonrió, nervioso.

-Hermione, no sabes la de noches que me he pasado en vela tratando de hacer un discurso en condiciones para decirte todo lo que siento por ti-ella se llevó una mano a los labios, con los ojos llorosos-. Me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar, siempre has estado ahí para mí, aunque fuera un...-se mordió el labio inferior, sacudiendo la cabeza- aunque yo no te devolviera el favor. Te consideran la Bruja más inteligente de tu edad, pero yo creo que eres más buena que lista y eso es decir mucho-la tomó de la mano libre-. Solo quiero que sepas que es verdad-sonrió, desviando la mirada, con vergüenza- y que, por cliché que suene y por jóvenes que seamos, supe cuando nos besamos en la Cámara de los Secretos que no quería volver a besar a nadie que no fueras tú. Que eres perfecta y preciosa, aunque no te lo diga constantemente... y que te quiero-negó cabizbajo-. Merlín, te quiero tanto que duele.

No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si...?

La escuchó arrodillarse frente a él y antes de que le diera tiempo a levantar la cabeza, Hermione le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y lo estaba abrazando. Notó la mejilla en la que se apoyó húmeda y entró en pánico. Tragó en grueso.

Dios, la había hecho llorar. Quería disculparse, tenía que hacer algo...

-Ron, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Decir que Ronald Bilius Weasley estaba perplejo era quedarse corto. Parecía haber sido el blanco de un _Confundus_ , porque no lo entendía, en shock.

-Pero...-boqueó, patidifuso- Pero ¡eso me tocaba a mí pedírtelo!-exclamó sin entender, casi con indignación. Llevaba meses preparándose para ese momento y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, va y se le adelanta.

Hermione se rió entre dientes, un poco cortada.

-Lo siento, ¿quieres que me vuelva a poner de pie para que...?

-¡No!-la rodeó con el brazo que seguía teniendo libre. Ambos sonrieron y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, apoyando su frente en la de ella- Hermione, ¿querrías seguir teniendo paciencia conmigo y dejándome quererte hasta que te canses de mí?

Ella se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo fijamente, sonriendo con los ojos llorosos y asintió:

-Eres un tipo con suerte, Weasley.

Él le acunó el rostro con ambas manos, apartándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, y susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca sin poder evitar sonreír también.

-Lo sé.

OoOoO

 **N/A:** cortito pero intenso. Es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja porque nunca los había visto juntos, la verdad. Pero bueno, quería dedicarles algo dulce y espero que haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer,

Balckie.


End file.
